Son unique amour
by Ryopini
Summary: Destiel UA - Etudiant - Une dispute entre Castiel et Dean explose, séparant les deux amis. Heureusement pour eux, Dean choisit de le rejoindre. Mais est-ce que leurs sentiments peuvent autant changer en si peu de temps ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Meilleurs voeux à tout le monde, je vous souhaite plein de belles choses et surtout... Plein de Destiel ahah

Bref voici une nouvelle petite histoire. Elle est finie mais je ne sais pas encore la découpe exacte.

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture~

Et merci à tous de me suivre encore!

* * *

Son costume bleu sur le dos, Castiel se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux bruns en pagaille et son nœud tordu le firent soupirer. Il était presque prêt. Il essaya tant bien que mal de mettre son nœud papillon, son angoisse faisait trembler ses mains, rendant la tâche compliquée.

Ce soir était un grand soir, c'était le moment du grand gala de fin d'année, celui qui signifiait la fin d'une étape. La prochaine étant la faculté pour lui.

Mais c'était surtout le bal où il avait été invité par son meilleur ami afin d'être son cavalier.

Dean Winchester. L'homme avec qui il avait passé sa vie, son enfance, tous les meilleurs et les pires instants de sa vie, mais surtout, celui qu'il aimait secrètement depuis des années.

Alors l'idée de passer la soirée avec lui, en tant que cavalier signifiait énormément pour lui.

.

Castiel s'installa sur son lit et reposa sa tête entre ses mains. Dean était quelqu'un d'absolument génial, il était intelligent, drôle, sportif, sublime et adorait travailler de ses mains. Il en avait fait d'ailleurs son occupation principale, il passait la plupart de son temps sur des voitures, elles étaient toute la vie de Dean, il avait une vraie passion pour la mécanique. Il passait tellement de moment au garage de son père adoptif, Bobby, qu'il avait semblé évident qu'il finirait mécanicien.

Et c'est effectivement ce qu'il allait se passer, Bobby savait que Dean ne ferait jamais d'étude et lui avait alors proposé de venir travailler chez lui dès la fin de ses examens. Chose que Dean n'avait pas voulu refuser, son rêve s'était enfin réalisé.

Castiel soupira. Quant à lui, il allait aussi réaliser un de ses rêves, il allait aller dans une grande université, mais pas celle d'à côté comme tout le monde le pensait, mais bien une qui se trouvait bien loin d'ici.  
Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui le tracassait ce soir, il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à son ami, et dès qu'il le saurait il lui en voudrait certainement. Il avait vraiment souhaité lui annoncer avant ce soir, mais il n'avait pas trouvé une seule bonne occasion.

Il se frotta le visage pour se redonner un peu de force, il ne fallait pas qu'il gâche la soirée pour ça.

Il sursauta à l'entente de la sonnette d'entrée. Il n'était pas prêt. Il se leva, s'agita un peu dans sa chambre, il voulait vraiment plaire à Dean, et il ne se sentait pas physiquement plaisant.

Il se remit devant le miroir, essayant désespérément de se coiffer quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, il se retourna alors brusquement.

\- Ta mère m'a dit de venir directeme… Woaw

Castiel observa l'homme qui venait d'entrer, il était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Dean, son Dean, était habillé d'un magnifique costume vert, qui se mariait parfaitement à la couleur de ses yeux. C'était Castiel qui lui avait proposé, et il en était vraiment ravi, il lui allait à merveille.

Il observa Dean s'approcher lentement vers lui, sans prononcer un mot. Il lui remit bien son nœud papillon, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- T'es absolument… Magnifique

Castiel se mit à rougir en baissant les yeux.

\- Toi... Toi aussi Dean

Le châtain lui releva lentement le menton pour mieux se perdre dans ses yeux. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, profitant de ce long moment pour s'observer.  
Puis Dean sourit lentement et attrapa timidement sa main.

\- On y va ?

\- Allons-y oui

Castiel se laissa trainer par le bel homme à travers sa maison puis vers le bal. Aucun ne prononça un mot le long du trajet, entre stressé car ils souhaitaient que tout soit parfait et terriblement bien parce qu'ils étaient justement ensemble, l'un contre l'autre.

.

Ils arrivèrent finalement et sortir timidement de la voiture pour se retrouver face à face. Castiel laissa ses yeux se glisser le long de son corps et le déshabilla presque du regard.

\- Il te va vraiment bien ce costume…

Dean se mordit la lèvre lentement, lui déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, se recula en rougissant, prit sa main et partit sans attendre une réaction vers la soirée.

Ils rejoignirent vite tous leurs amis déjà présents. Et la soirée démarra de bon train, les rires ne cessant, les discussions passaient de la plus importantes à la plus insignifiante.

En somme, ils étaient ensemble, et ils profitaient tous pleinement.

Ils profitaient, ignorant volontairement que c'était certainement leur dernière soirée avant que tout le monde se sépare.

.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus Castiel notait que Dean était beaucoup plus proche de lui que d'habitude.

Depuis leurs plus tendres enfances ils étaient proches. C'était un simple contact, des câlins, une proximité dans le canapé ou le lit, ou encore Dean qui adorait jouer avec les cheveux du brun.

Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, il le sentait timide, il laissait son épaule collée contre la sienne, ses mains frôler ses doigts… Le genre de choses qui faisaient frissonner Castiel de tout son être mais qui était assez étonnant venant de son ami.

Castiel l'avait fixé une fois, rencontrant son regard mais Dean n'avait pu maintenir le contact et avait dévié son regard en rougissant. Toutes ces petites choses lui firent se poser des questions. Mais il passa outre, ne voulant pas le pousser dans ses retranchements alors qu'ils passaient tous une bonne soirée.

\- Tu… Tu veux danser avec moi ?

Castiel sortit brusquement de ses songes et regarda Dean, étonné de la proposition.

\- Mais. Tu n'aimes pas danser…

Il inclina la tête légèrement alors que Dean lui attrapa la main.

\- Tu veux ou pas ?

\- O-oui

Dean lui fit un signe de tête et l'embarqua sur la piste de danse. Il aurait été malhonnête de la part de Castiel de lui dire non sachant qu'il en avait rêvé toute la soirée et toutes ses dernières semaines…

Ils se placèrent au milieu des gens alors qu'un slow démarra. Dean se rapprocha de lui et glissa ses mains sur ses hanches.

Le brun rougit puis hésita un instant. Il glissa finalement ses mains sur ses épaules et essaya de chercher le regard de son ami qui le fuyait.

\- Dean… Quelque chose ne va pas ce soir ?

Il vit son ami se mordre la lèvre, Castiel glissa alors sa main sur sa nuque pour lui caresser lentement et le détendre.  
C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris depuis des années. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus efficace que cette technique.

\- Cas…

Dean prit une grande inspiration et retourna lentement son visage vers lui.

Il le rapprocha très lentement du sien, frôlant son nez avec le sien délicatement. Castiel écarquilla les yeux, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle.

\- Faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…

Le souffle de Dean se répercuta contre ses lèvres. Elles étaient proches, bien trop proches pour qu'il survive. Il sentit un léger frôlement contre celles-ci.

\- Je… Je t'-

\- Attends !

Castiel posa ses mains sur son torse pour se reculer un peu. Dean le regarda surpris, déçu aussi. Autant l'un que l'autre savaient ce qui devait suivre, et cette brusque interruption lui fit avoir une sensation d'échec.

Même Castiel se sentit pris au dépourvu par sa propre réaction. Mais il savait pourquoi, il devait lui aussi lui avouer quelque chose. Et il était sûr que c'était essentiel d'être honnête avant que Dean ne finisse.

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose avant que tu dises ça… Quelque chose qui ne va peut-être pas te plaire

Le brun observa ses mains posées son torse, il ne vit à peine ses sourcils se froncer. Dean n'arrivait pas à prendre la parole, la gorge nouée.

\- Je… Je vais à l'université

\- Oui celui d'ici.

Sa voix était tremblante et presque interrogative, il ne voyait pas le rapport.

Castiel fit un petit non et murmura le nom de la ville. Dean s'écarta d'un coup. La colère remplaçant sa timidité.

\- Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux ?

\- Désolé... Je voulais te le dire avant mais je savais pas comment

\- Tu ne savais pas comment ? Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire simplement, ça doit faire des mois que tu as fait ta demande pour là-bas, et jamais tu me l'as dit ?! Jamais tu t'es dit que j'avais le droit de savoir ?

Sa voix se brisait au fur et à mesure. Les gens autour arrêtèrent de danser, tous les regards tournés vers eux deux.

\- Dean… Je suis désolé…

\- Désolé ? T'es désolé ?! Mais tu pensais me le dire quand ? Quand tu allais partir et me laisser ici seul du jour au lendemain ?

Castiel attrapa sa main que Dean ne manqua pas de retirer d'un coup. Il le fixa, en colère, frustré, déçu, mais surtout blessé. Il se retenait pour ne pas laisser les larmes l'envahir. Il se sentit trahi. Castiel lui avait caché son départ, il lui avait mentit et il lui avait annoncé alors que lui-même aller lui dire quelque chose d'important. Cette soirée était gâchée.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais vraiment t'en parler, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le moment

\- Et le meilleur moment c'est le soir où je t'ai invité au bal ? Vraiment ? Au moment où je…

Il soupira de frustration.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre, il savait parfaitement qu'il avait fait n'importe quoi. Il n'aurait jamais dû attendre autant de temps, il n'aurait pas dû lui faire ça aujourd'hui alors que Dean avait tout organisé et avait osé l'inviter.

Il essaya de se rapprocher de lui de nouveau mais Dean ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il mit sa main entre eux comme une barrière.

\- Non Cas. Non.

Dean fit un petit rire nerveux, fit demi-tour et abandonna Castiel sur la piste. Les larmes montèrent immédiatement à ses yeux. Sa meilleure soirée fut finalement la pire pour lui.

Il n'essaya même pas de lui courir après, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Alors il resta bêtement au milieu de la piste, complètement détruit, seul, et uniquement par sa faute.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce avant de se faire percuter par les gens qui se remettaient à danser en accord avec la nouvelle musique.

Il reprit alors ses esprits et se dirigea avec lenteur chez lui, ignorant ses amis, l'impression d'avoir perdu un bout de lui.

C'est une fois sur son lit, seul, qu'il réalisa que c'était leur pire dispute, et surtout, peut-être la dernière. Dean ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement.

.

Les deux dernières semaines avant son départ venaient de finir. Et comme il s'en doutait, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son ami, il avait beau avoir appelé, être passé chez lui, il n'avait jamais eu de réponses. Il lui avait laissé de nombreux mots, mais rien.

Il regarda ses affaires, prêt à partir. Il avait le cœur brisé et c'était encore pire pour lui de savoir que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Dean de l'ignorer et d'être têtu à ce propos.

Il récupéra ses sacs et descendit lentement rejoindre ses parents dans la voiture.

Castiel observa le paysage alors qu'il quittait la ville sans un mot.

Il abandonna sa ville comme il avait abandonné son meilleur ami, son Dean… Son unique amour.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Déjà merci à tous pour avoir lu, merci pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos fav, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère vraiment que la suite vous plaira !

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt!

* * *

Castiel avança dans le couloir, seul, en plein dans ses réflexions. Il n'écoutait pas réellement le brouhaha qui se faisait autour de lui. Et pourtant, il avait quand même noté qu'ils étaient plus intense que d'habitude, pour le peu de concentration qu'il avait eu, il avait pu entendre des mots tel que « sexy » « nouveau » et des « woaw". Même s'il ne s'en préoccupait pas, il n'était pas dur de deviner qu'un bel homme venait d'arriver dans la faculté.

Cela dit, ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, il n'y avait de toute façon pas plus bel homme que Dean Winchester à ses yeux.

Il regarda autour de lui, deux mois qu'il était dans cette faculté et il avait toujours du mal à retrouver les salles. Lorsqu'il trouva finalement celle de son cours, il y rentra et parti directement s'asseoir au premier rang. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait très vite compris. Les cours étant obligatoires, tout le monde y venait, mais la plupart n'écoutaient pas et préféraient s'installer au fond pour parler ou jouer. Alors il avait pris le réflexe de se placer devant, au moins il pouvait écouter sans être dérangé.

.

Il sortit des affaires, prêt à travailler. Mais le bruit devenait incessant et au vue des discussions, le fameux nouveau était présent dans cette salle.

Il soupira longuement, le cours allait être difficile à suivre si tout le monde discutait de lui.

Après ce long soupir il entendit un gros bruit à côté de lui, sans même tourner la tête il savait qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel, le seul ami qu'il s'était fait ici.

\- Hey Cassie !

\- Gabriel.

\- T'as vu le nouveau ?

\- Mm ? Non. Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Tu es bien le seul à pas t'en intéresser !

Castiel commença à attraper son stylo et essaya de relire le cours de la dernière fois. Evidemment, il l'avait déjà lu la veille, mais il voulait se remettre dans le bain. Et puis surtout il préférait faire ça plutôt que d'écouter Gabriel déblatérer des tas d'informations inutiles sur le nouveau.

Il aimait beaucoup Gabriel, mais celui-ci avait un caractère plus... Extraverti que lui. Le calme contre la tempête, c'était un peu ce qui les représentait. Mais même si celui était brin trop bruyant, c'était aussi quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil, généreux, qui prêtait beaucoup d'attention à Castiel et qui l'avait pris sous son aile. Il l'avait beaucoup soutenu quand il lui avait parlé de Dean. Et après deux mois il pouvait presque le considérer comme son deuxième grand frère.

Et le fait que Gabe se mêle de sa vie « amoureuse » et sexuelle ne faisait qu'augmenter cette sensation.

Mais il faisait avec, et Gabe savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas parce que Castiel n'écoutait pas tout qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Le brun était également très présent pour lui, pour le conseiller et l'écouter quand il en avait besoin.

Malgré leurs différences, ils étaient rapidement devenus très proche.

Mais Gabriel était bien décidé à ce que Castiel l'écoute pour cette fois au moins. Il irait ensuite se jeter au fond de la classe pour faire tout autre chose que d'écouter le cours.

\- Pourtant… Tu devrais tu sais !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Toi qui es gay, j'suis sûr qu'il est ton genre.

\- Gab… Je t'ai déjà d…

\- Ouiouioui, monsieur a déjà quelqu'un en tête. Mais il n'est pas là, vous n'êtes pas ensemble, vous ne vous parlez plus et vous ne vous êtes rien promis du tout. Donc rien ne t'empêche de mater la marchandise

\- Mais rien ne m'oblige non plus à regarder

\- Un beau châtain, bien musclé, des yeux verts à tomber… Par contre il a l'air de mauvaise humeur, ou il est grognon. Il n'a pas l'air ravi d'être entouré de tout ce monde en fait. Mais entre nous, ça le rend d'autant plus sexy.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre, en effet, la présentation était alléchante, il lui rappelait son Dean. Il soupira lentement, serrant son stylo dans ses mains. Le manque de Dean se faisait beaucoup trop sentir d'un coup.

\- Bon de toute façon, il a l'air bien hétéro. Mais avec un peu de chance tu peux le rendre gay. Moi c'est pas mon genre, maaaaais ouais, il est beau gosse quand même.

\- …

\- Tu vas regarder oui ?

Le brun soupira en regardant Gabriel. Puis tourna la tête vers le nouveau, espérant qu'il le lâcherait avec cette affaire ensuite.

Il ne fut pas difficile de deviner où il était, un attroupement de filles c'était formé vers le fond de la classe.

Parmi tout ce monde, il put enfin repérer les yeux verts dont Gabriel parlait. Son cœur rata un battement.

.

Il faisait plus que ressemblait à Dean. C'était Dean.

.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand finalement Dean rencontra son regard. Ce dernier se redressa sur sa chaise sans arrêter de le fixer.

Castiel se redressa dans sa chaise également mais tourna la tête, la panique s'empara de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cassie ? T'as craqué à ce point-là ?

\- Je... C'est… Je dois me tromper.

Il était inenvisageable pour lui que Dean soit présent, c'était uniquement son manque et son imagination qui le trompaient. Il posa sa main sur son torse, essayant de calmer sa respiration devenue soudainement rapide.

\- En tout cas je ne sais pas pour toi, mais t'as du lui taper dans l'œil. J'vous laisse hein !

Castiel tourna rapidement sa tête vers Gabriel, légèrement en panique.

\- Quoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'attendre plus longtemps qu'il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il arrêta de bouger un instant, puis prit une inspiration et se retourna lentement.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien son Dean qui était en face de lui, dans une salle de cours, dans une faculté à l'autre bout de leur ville d'origine.

Ils se fixèrent intensément sans que l'un ou l'autre ne démarrent la conversation. Ce fut lui qui coupa la contemplation.

\- … Dean...

\- Cas.

Le dit Cas ouvrit la bouche avant de se faire arrêter par un doigt poser sur ses lèvres. Il se sentit rougir, Dean s'était bien rapproché de lui et son doigt posé sur ses lèvres lui envoya un frisson le long de la colonne.

\- Ne pose pas cette question Cas.

Il enleva son doigt très lentement, profitant discrètement pour caresser ses lèvres. Il se recula également très lentement, ne le lâchant pas du regard une seule seconde.  
Castiel avait son cœur qui était prêt à sortir de son thorax.  
Mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- … T'es sérieux Cas ? Je viens de te dire de ne pas poser cette question !

\- Mais je veux savoir !

Dean se réinstalla sur sa chaise, il rapprocha sa main de celle de Castiel discrètement, la collant seulement à la sienne. Le brun regarda se geste, hésitant à attraper sa main, mais choisit finalement de laisser uniquement ce contact, et redirigea son regard vers Dean.

Le châtain se racla légèrement la gorge, ses joues s'étaient légèrement rosies. Castiel pencha la tête, ne faisant faire que rougir d'autant plus Dean.

\- Je… Tu me manques.

Dean détourna le regard ailleurs alors que celui de Castiel s'émerveillait de cette nouvelle.

\- J'ai beau t'en vouloir énormément… Tu me manques encore plus. Et puis Bobby m'a dit que j'arriverais mieux à bosser avec un diplôme. Donc je suis venu pour en avoir un, et pour pouvoir avoir un travail plus tard. Donc en fait c'est surtout pour le diplôme. Voilà.

\- Mais tu bossais déjà chez Bobby.

Le Winchester se mordit la lèvre, il ne sut quoi répondre. Il était évidemment venu uniquement pour Castiel, mais était bien trop gêné pour lui dire directement.

\- Ouais, enfin, c'était compliqué. Bref. Je suis là maintenant, c'est tout.

Castiel lui sourit tendrement avant de finalement poser sa main sur la sienne.

\- Tu me manques aussi, et… Je suis désolé.

Dean retourna son visage vers lui, et se perdit dans son regard. Castiel sentit les doigts de Dean se glisser entre les siens.

Dès l'instant où leurs mains se scellèrent, il ne vit plus l'ombre d'une colère dans ses yeux, plus la moindre douleur, juste une certaine joie et une timidité.

\- Tu…

\- Messieurs ! Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas je vous invite à sortir de la salle.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en même temps, Castiel devint pâle et relâcha la main de Dean immédiatement pour se remettre dans le cours. Il bafouilla une excuse et essaya de se concentrer sur son cours malgré la présence de Dean à ses côtés.

Dean fixa sa main vide de celle de Castiel. Il se sentit instantanément seul et vide. Il soupira lentement et se mit à écouter le cours à son tour.

Castiel arriva difficilement à être totalement attentif. La présence de Dean lui fit tellement de bien, cette chaleur, cette sécurité qu'il ressentait avec lui, lui firent un bien fou. Il ne l'avait plus ressenti depuis cette fameuse soirée. Il se sentit revivre.  
Et plutôt que d'écouter son cours, il songeait surtout à son envie de se glisser dans ses bras et de profiter comme avant leurs séparations.

Le cours prit finalement fin sans qu'il ne réalise. Il rangea ses affaires en silence, se demanda comment réagir maintenant. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, ce fut Gabriel qui intervint et qui se jeta contre le dos de Castiel pour l'entourer de son bras.

\- Hey mon beau Cassie, alors, tu veux m'abandonner pour le nouveau ?

Castiel soupira en regardant le blond, sans apercevoir le regard étonné et quelque peu touché de Dean.

\- Gabriel…

Celui-ci lui fit un immense sourire et posa un long baiser sur sa joue. Castiel se retourna vers Dean en récupérant ses affaires.

\- Dean, je te présente Gabriel. Gabriel, Dean.

\- Dean… ? Le fameux Dean ? J'ai sacrément entendu parler de toi tiens.

\- Moi non.

Castiel plissa les yeux, le ton sec de Dean était assez surprenant.

\- T'inquiète pas, je passe ma vie avec lui, tu entendras bientôt parler que de moi !

Le châtain n'ajouta rien de plus, il se leva brusquement et sorti de la salle suivit de très près par Castiel.

.

\- Dean !

Castiel posa sa main sur son bras pour l'attraper. Puis ne rajouta rien, mais pencha la tête, oubliant totalement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Ooooh…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu… Tu t'es beaucoup musclé.

Le brun le regarda avec fascination faisant violemment rougir Dean.

\- Je… Oui, peut-être.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre et se demanda s'il s'était musclé d'ailleurs également. Mais il se dit que le couloir n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour vérifier. Il soupira de déception, puis prit note de tester plus tard.

Dean aima grandement le regard appréciateur que Castiel porta sur son corps à ce moment même.

Mais malheureusement, la sonnerie les fit revenir à la réalité.

\- Tu as cours de quoi Dean ? Parce que je doute que tu aies pris la même option que moi.

Dean lui remit lentement une mèche de cheveux en place, son regard plein de douceur. Il ne pouvait se contrôler, c'était Castiel, celui qui l'avait brisé, mais surtout celui qui lui apportait du bonheur depuis tout petit.

\- Tu m'énerves… Je t'en veux, je devrais t'en vouloir tout du moins et pourtant…

Dean soupira lentement et retira sa main en glissant sa main sur sa joue. Castiel baissa les yeux.

\- Bref. J'ai sport, et toi ?

\- Langues mortes.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer en entendant un rire qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis tellement longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ? Va vite à ton cours alors.

\- On se rejoint ensuite hein ?

\- Où tu veux.

\- Tu sais où est la cafétéria ?

\- … Je suis arrivé ce matin Cas. Je sais à peine où sont les vestiaires.

Castiel lui montra la direction.

\- Je t'y rejoins à la fin de ton cours alors.

Dean lui sourit avant de lui confirmer d'un signe de tête. Il fit lentement demi-tour afin de se diriger vers son cours.

\- Dean attends !

Castiel lui attrapa le bras une nouvelle fois, croisa son regard étonné, et le prit dans ses bras. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il ne savait pas s'il y pouvait, mais il en avait vraiment besoin.

\- Je suis content de te revoir... Et encore désolé

Le châtain le serra doucement contre lui et déposa un délicat baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- Je le suis aussi. Il faudra qu'on en discute, mais faut que tu y ailles, je ne suis pas là pour te mettre en retard.

Castiel le lâcha en faisant un petit oui, et se dépêcha de partir avant de céder à la tentation de retourner dans ses bras. Dean eu juste le temps de voir Gabriel passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour accompagner le garçon avant qu'ils tournent dans le couloir. Il grogna légèrement et parti de son côté en cours.

.

La fin de la matinée sonna pour les garçons, Castiel se retrouva très rapidement devant le vestiaire. Il n'avait pas du tout réussi à se concentrer cette matinée, heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas d'examens ou quoi que ce soit d'important, donc ça n'avait pas trop posé de problème.

Son cerveau était bien plus concentré à s'activer sur les milliers de questions qu'il voulait lui poser. Et surtout sur comment aborder leur dernière dispute pour la régler. Dean avait beau lui dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, cela avait été violent et long. Ils devaient en discuter.

Il était appuyé contre le mur quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se redressa en entendant le rire de son Dean. Une pointe de jalousie lui comprima le cœur. Il le vit alors sortir avec Benny, grand joueur de l'équipe de basket du campus, qui est aussi un homme extrêmement intelligent et beau.  
Il vit Dean faire de grands sourires en discutant avec lui. Le châtain ne réalisa même pas sa présence tant il était pris dans sa conversation.

\- Salut Castiel.

Ce fut étonnamment Benny qui le vit. Dean se retourna d'un coup, avec un regard désolé.

\- Oh, Cas.

\- Bonjour Benny. Je vois que vous alliez vers la cafétéria

\- T'inquiète tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Cas, non !

\- Tout va bien Dean

Castiel lui sourit doucement, il était content de voir que Dean s'était fait déjà un ami. Il était plutôt du genre à éviter de rencontrer du monde, donc c'était plutôt positif. Il se redressa alors un peu sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Et désolé Benny, mais ce n'était pas pour toi que j'étais là.

Le brun ne cherchait pas à adoucir ses paroles, c'était ce qui faisait que Benny et lui s'entendaient bien. L'homme était lui-même assez brut, il aimait donc bien Castiel. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de travailler ensemble sur quelques projets, leur permettant de suffisamment se connaître pour s'apprécier.

\- J'vois ça, j'vois ça. Content pour vous deux.

Castiel pencha la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait ça et Dean rougit tout en bafouillant un « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »  
Le Winchester se retourna vers Cas, évitant d'aborder plus encore le sujet.

\- On va manger Cas ?

\- Non non, va manger avec Benny. On se verra plus tard.

Il détourna la tête pour pas montrer sa légère contrariété malgré tout, mais Dean ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il glissa sa main sous son menton pour lui tourner et rencontrer son regard.

\- Je suis là… Pour toi, pas pour Benny, ok ?

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre, ses mots lui firent chaud au cœur.

\- Pas pour un diplôme alors ?

Dean ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- Tu m'emmerdes Cas, viens.

Ils regardèrent autour, aucun ne l'avait vu, mais Benny était déjà parti. Dean donna un petit coup d'épaule à Castiel et avança.

\- Enfin j'te laisse me guider, je ne sais pas où on va

\- Dehors ça te va ou tu veux manger à la cafétéria ? On peut partager mon repas si tu veux…

\- Mm~ Un de tes plats ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé.

Castiel sourit timidement et se dirigea dehors. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir que les choses étaient redevenues faciles malgré les évènements.

Dean avança près de lui, leurs épaules se touchant à chaque mouvement. Le brun regarda autour de lui, les tables étaient toutes prises, il soupira lentement.

\- Désolé, il va peut-être falloir aller à la cafétéria finalement, il n'y a plus de place à table.

Il vit Dean regarder à son tour autour de lui, puis lui prendre la main et se diriger vers un arbre.

\- Mangeons par terre alors. Ca ne sera pas la première fois

Castiel lui serra la main, et le suivit. Ils s'installèrent près de l'arbre alors qu'il sortit son plat.

\- Il n'y aurait pas assez pour deux peut-être…

\- Arrête de t'en faire.

Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement, grignotant l'un après l'autre. Dean ne manqua pas de féliciter et d'apprécier son repas.

.

Puis dans le silence, une réflexion naquit dans son esprit.

\- En fait, où est-ce que tu dors ?

\- Je dors dans une chambre avec Benny et un certain… Aaron.

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes trois ?

\- Oui ils avaient un lit en plus, enfin ça tombe bien vu que je connais déjà Benny. Et il m'a dit que Aaron était assez sympa, un p'tit intello.

Castiel ne répondit pas et se refrogna contre l'arbre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien

Il sentit Dean se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à être collé contre lui et passer son bras autour de son épaule. Castiel laissa glissa sa tête dans le creux de sa clavicule, les habitudes revinrent facilement.

\- C'est quoi le problème ?

Castiel eu un petit frisson en sentant la main de Dean se glisser dans ses cheveux.

\- … J'aurais préféré que tu sois avec moi. Et pas que tu sois avec deux autres gars.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi tu sais. Avec qui tu es toi ?

\- Je suis plus ou moins seul. C'est une chambre trop petite pour être à deux, mais ils ont quand même mis deux lits. Mais ils considèrent que ce n'est pas légal d'être deux. C'est débile.

Dean rigola légèrement, un Castiel grognon était très mignon. « C'est débile » n'était pas une phrase qu'il entendait souvent sortir de sa bouche.

\- Mais comment ça « plus ou moins » ?

\- Gabriel vient régulièrement dans ma chambre. Il n'aime pas la solitude et ignore complètement la loi.

Castiel tourna son visage vers Dean, sa main avait arrêté de jouer avec ses cheveux et il s'était redressé, le visage fermé.

\- Dean ?

\- Mais c'est qui ce Gabriel sérieux !

Le brun se redressa complètement et se tourna vers lui. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse, toujours par habitude.

\- Mais... Enfin c'est celui que tu as rencontré tout à l'heure.

\- Ca, je sais ouais

La réponse un peu sèche de Dean refroidit Castiel qui enleva sa main et s'écarta un peu. Dean le regarda, et s'en voulu immédiatement.

\- Désolé, ce n'est pas contre toi. Mais je n'aime pas ce Gabriel.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'le sens pas

\- Moi je l'aime… Je m'entends vraiment bien avec lui. Il est particulier, mais gentil, tu finiras par l'apprécier.

Dean posa sa main sur son cœur, cet aveu lui fit vraiment mal. Il sentit son cœur se briser une nouvelle fois. Il posa sa tête en arrière contre l'arbre.

\- Je... Je vais faire un effort, pour toi.

Castiel sourit, et embrassa longuement sa joue.

\- Tu seras toujours mon préféré tu le sais ?

Dean fit un petit sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Donc je peux quand même te garder dans mes bras parfois ?

\- Evidemment, je suis tout à toi.

Castiel rougit légèrement et le serra contre lui. Un petit soupir de satisfaction sortit de ses lèvres, il glissa alors son visage dans le cou de Dean, profitant de sa chaleur, de son corps contre lui, de son odeur rassurante.

Dean hésita un peu, puis le serra également contre lui, il ne pouvait plus se séparer de lui, il ferait avec.

\- Tu as pris quoi comme cours ?

Il sentit les doigts de Dean caresser lentement sa nuque.

\- J'ai la majeur parti comme toi, sauf les langues, je ne pouvais pas ça. Je ne sais définitivement pas comment tu fais

Castiel rigola légèrement en le serrant encore plus.

\- Mais comment t'as su ce que je faisais ?

\- … Ton frère.

\- Balthy ?

\- Oui…

\- Oh.

\- Ca te dérange ?

Il se redressa afin de rencontrer son regard. Le bleu intense de ses yeux perturba un instant Dean.

\- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir

Il déposa un bisou sur sa joue afin de confirmer ses propos et se réinstalla dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, sans parler, juste profitant de se retrouver après presque deux mois.

\- Va falloir retourner en cours Cas, tu le sais ?

Castiel soupira lentement et se redressa.

\- Toi qui étais toujours ravi d'aller en cours

\- Mais je suis ravi. Juste je suis encore plus de te retrouver

Il ne laissa pas plus Dean en rajouter et se leva en récupérant ses affaires.

Il observa Dean faire pareil, et se dirigea vers le prochain cours.

.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle, ils s'installèrent et furent rapidement rejoint par Gabriel.

\- Hey Cassiiie~ Dean-o~

Dean vit Gabriel bien se coller à son ami, passer son bras autour de son cou pour se pencher vers les deux.

\- Prêt pour ce cours en travail en groupe ?

\- En groupe ?

\- Ouip, par deux. Et désolé Dean-o, mais mon Cassie est déjà avec moi.

\- « Ton »…

Le brun observa Dean se tendre une nouvelle fois. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un autre homme les avait rejoints.

\- Dean Winchester c'est ça ?

Tous le regardèrent et ce fut au tour de Castiel se tendre. Et pour cause, c'était le futur colocataire de Dean, Aaron.

\- Oui, et tu es… ?

\- Aaron, futur colocataire et aussi ton nouveau binôme de groupe.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui travaille avec Dean ?

Le châtain fut surpris de voir son ami réagir comme ça. Quant à Gabriel, il s'amusait de les voir réagir l'un l'autre à de la jalousie.

\- Parce qu'on était le groupe de trois… Et qu'il est mon coloc, donc j'me suis dit que c'était à moi de quitter le trio pour faire ce duo. Et puis ça sera sympa de pouvoir se connaître comme ça !

\- Ca pourrait être très sympa oui !

\- …

Castiel se retint de réagir, Dean semblait heureux. Ses yeux pétillaient en observant Aaron.

\- Viens avec moi du coup, on doit tous se séparer pour bosser.

\- Yep, je te rejoins alors.

Aaron lui sourit et partit à sa place sous le regard content de Dean et celui brûlant de Castiel.

\- Bon du coup je te laisse Cas, on se verra à la fin. Tu me feras visiter !

Le brun avait la gorge nouée, il ne le sentait pas très bien. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et le regarda rejoindre l'autre homme.

.

\- Woaw, on dirait que t'es au bout de ta vie.

Il ne répondit rien et commença à sortir ses affaires.

\- C'est quoi le souci ?

\- C'est…

Castiel se retourna discrètement et observa du coin de l'œil les deux garçons. Ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre, Dean souriait, il semblait plutôt bien. Il soupira lentement.

\- Il a l'air bien.

\- Et c'est dérangeant ?

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'aimait pas parler, et il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de répondre à ça.

\- En tout cas ils ont l'air bien proche, on dirait bien que ton ami apprécie bien travailler avec.

\- …

\- Ah il lui touche le bras.

Castiel arrêta ses regards discrets et se retourna complètement. Et effectivement, il vit Aaron, la main sur l'épaule de Dean, ce dernier souriant. Il se posa la main sur le cœur, un pincement douloureux.

\- C'est complètement le style d'homme qu'il aime…

\- Comment ça ? T'es sûr ?

\- Faut qu'on travaille Gab

\- Castiel…

Il prit ses affaires et commença à travailler, au mieux que sa concentration lui permettait. Il ne cessait de regarder vers les deux garçons qui passaient un bon moment. Castiel n'était du genre jaloux normalement, mais savoir qu'ils allaient passer leurs nuits ensemble le travaillait bien trop. Au plus loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, Dean n'avait partagé ses nuits qu'avec lui.

Gabriel qui d'habitude laissait plus facilement Castiel travailler, avait pris le relais pour compenser l'état morose de son ami.

.

A la fin du cours, Castiel prit ses affaires et attendit Dean qui le rejoignit avec son nouvel ami.

\- Hey Cas, finalement il va me montrer ma chambre. On se voit plus tard ?

Castiel observa les garçons, fit un petit signe de tête et partit très rapidement, étonnant Dean qui s'attendait à un peu plus de réaction, ou un câlin de sa part. Il le regarda fuir en soupirant.

Puis il se prit ensuite un coup d'épaule –volontaire- par Gabriel qui passa près de lui pour se dépêcher à rejoindre Castiel.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

Gabriel se retourna rapidement en lui jetant un regard noir, puis se remit à courir vers son ami.

\- Cassie, attends-moi !

Celui-ci ne l'attendit pas réellement mais ralentit un peu le pas.

\- Je vais juste dans ma chambre.

\- Je peux venir ?

Il haussa les épaules, et rejoignit rapidement sa chambre avec son ami.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews, je radote, mais vraiment, ça me fait plaisir!

Un chapitre encore riche en émotions pour nos deux hommes... !

J'espère que ça vous plaira encore, merci de me suivre. Et pour information, ceci est donc l'avant-dernier chapitre!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En entrant dans la chambre, Gabriel n'osa pas trop parler, il sentait parfaitement la tension de Castiel, confirmé par le claquement de la porte. Le brun jeta sa veste dans un coin, surprenant au plus haut point son ami, et se jeta sur son lit.

\- Ok… Va falloir en parler.

Un « non » étouffé par les oreillers sorti de sa bouche.

\- Castiel…

Il s'installa sur le coin de son lit et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il va passer un temps avec lui qu'il va t'oublier tu sais ?

\- Mm Mm…

\- Il est venu ici pour quoi ?

Castiel soupira et se tourna un peu sur le côté pour faciliter la conversation. Mais n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot.

\- Bon j'vais répondre à ta place alors : Il est venu pour toi, uniquement pour toi

Il haussa les épaules. Il savait parfaitement que son ami avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête qu'en moins d'une journée il avait failli l'oublier avec Benny, qu'il était parti sans rechigner avec un autre, et qu'il avait laissé sa promenade avec lui pour partir avec le dit « autre »

\- Ne sois pas bête. Tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui serait prêt à tout abandonner pour faire des études alors qu'il n'aime pas ça ?

Il s'installa mieux sur son lit, s'asseyant doucement, puis fit un petit sourire. Il confirma d'un petit signe de tête.

\- Merci

Gabriel lui décoiffa les cheveux encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient, et lui tendit un bonbon.

\- Tu veux ?

Il lui proposait toujours, sachant pertinemment que la réponse serait non. Il ne prenait pas de risques avec lui. Comme attendu, il lui fit un petit non de la tête.

Le brun se leva et parti ranger sa veste, il attrapa son sac et sorti ses affaires.

\- Ah non tu ne vas pas travailler quand même ?

\- Il faut bien.

\- Pff.

Gabriel préféra se jeter dans l'autre lit et sorti de sous le matelas son stock de bande dessiné qu'il laissait quand il passait une nuit chez Castiel.

.

Ils restèrent au calme un long moment, Castiel ne cessait de regarder l'heure, celle-ci se faisant tardive, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de faire visiter quoique ce soit à Dean. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, et sans prononcer le moindre mot, partit prendre une douche.

Il ne ressorti que quelques temps plus tard, en serviette. Gabriel ne prêta aucune attention à lui, alors il prit des affaires de rechange oubliées et repartit vers la salle de bain quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Il se regarda un instant, regarda Gabriel qui était bien trop dans son magazine, soupira et se dirigea finalement vers la porte.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il aperçut Dean, mais également Aaron.

Aucun des deux ne prononcèrent un mot, alors que le regard de Dean se balada sur le torse encore humide de son ami. Ce qui fit rougir fortement Castiel.

Le châtain passa sa langue sur sa lèvre lentement, se délectant de la vue. Ils furent coupés par le raclement de gorge des deux autres garçons présent.

\- Tu ouvres aux gens comme ça toi ?

\- Je, enfin, j'allais m'habiller, et Gabriel, enfin… Non normalement non…

Dean fronça les yeux en entendant le nom de Gabriel, et leva les yeux pour voir celui-ci, posté derrière Castiel, bien trop près à son goût. Il lui lança un regard noir.

\- Entre... Enfin… Entrez…

Il ouvrit plus la porte pour les laisser passer. Dean resta bien proche de lui afin que Aaron passe derrière et ne puisse pas trop voir le corps de Castiel.  
Les deux garçons ne se lâchèrent pas du regard.

\- Tu devrais…

Dean laissa de nouveau son regard glisser sur son corps.

\- Euh... Oui oui bien sûr.

Il partit vers la salle de bain, ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'est que Dean le suivit, et entra même avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez pour être à moitié nu avec Gabriel ?

Le regard intense de Dean vers lui le fit rougir, chose que Dean interpréta malheureusement autrement.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Aaron pour mettre autant de temps à venir ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil !

\- En quoi ce n'est pas pareil ?

\- C'est mon ami, je ne suis pas nu et puis il fallait bien que je trouve dans quelle chambre tu étais. Tu es parti sans rien me dire !

Castiel recula contre le lavabo, Dean apposa ses mains de part et d'autres de ses hanches sur le lavabo. Une nouvelle fois, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, avec une lueur de défi cette fois-ci.

\- Alors qu'as-tu fais avec ton « ami » ?

\- Je sortais juste de la douche. Et toi ?

\- ...

\- Quoi ?

Dean détourna le regard, gêné.

\- Il m'a fait visiter au passage…

\- Oh… Mm...

\- Ce n'était pas prévu au départ ! C'est juste que nous avons eu du mal à te retrouver, donc il en a profité

\- Mm... Tant mieux… Je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire au moins. Et sache que son meilleur ami était dans cette chambre avant, alors il sait parfaitement où elle était.

\- … Cas… Désolé. Je ne savais pas. J'aurais vraiment préféré le faire avec toi

\- En es-tu si sûr ?

Dean retourna son regard vers lui, retrouvant cet air de défi avec en plus une pointe de tristesse.

Castiel vit celui-ci rapprocher son visage du sien, il ferma légèrement les yeux, sentant son cœur battre vivement une nouvelle fois. Il sentit son nez caresser lentement le sien puis son se poser contre le sien. Son corps se colla contre lui pendant que sa main se glissait sur sa joue.

\- Cassie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans tout nu avec un autre homme ?

\- …

Castiel ouvrit les yeux en sentant son visage s'éloigner. Dean posa son front contre son épaule et soupira légèrement.

\- J'en suis sûr oui.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur son épaule et sorti de la salle de bain, non sans lancer un nouveau regard noir à Gabriel.

\- Et arrête de mater toi.

\- Je mâte si je veux.

Il écarta Gabriel d'une éventuelle vision de son Castiel et ferma la porte, sur laquelle il finit par s'appuyer.

.

Castiel s'habilla rapidement et sorti. Il regarda rapidement les trois garçons, deux se fixaient intensément, et le troisième ne se sentait pas réellement à sa place.

\- Je vais… Peut-être vous laisser hein. Dean, tu me rejoins pour dormir ?

Le brun grogna légèrement, surprenant le susnommé. Puis Dean fit un signe de tête, coupé par Gabriel.

\- Tu peux embarquer Dean aussi tu sais. Comme ça au moins.

\- Sans façon, je veux rester avec Cas, mais toi tu peux partir par contre.

\- J'dors ici moi, donc bon.

\- J'peux te dénoncer, je sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici

Castiel tenta de s'interposer pour calmer les deux garçons, en vain. Le ton monta entre les deux.

\- Dénonce-moi, j'te dénonce. Et en plus, celui qui aura des problèmes c'est Castiel.

\- … Mais putain t'es qui pour te permettre de déranger Cas ?!

\- Sache que je ne le dérange pas, il adore que je dorme avec lui, au moins moi je le laisse pas seul et abandonné sans aucune nouvelle !

Aaron posa sa main sur le torse de Dean alors que celui-ci s'approchait dangereusement de Gabriel.

\- Dean, détends toi, et viens te coucher avec moi

\- Ah donc vous couchez ensemble en plus ?

La tension fut palpable d'un seul coup.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Castiel. Ce dernier regardait le sol, les poings serrés. Dean l'avait rarement vu dans cet état.

\- Sortez, tous.

\- Cas…

\- Maintenant.

Il releva son regard, noir, et celui-ci se dirigea essentiellement sur Aaron, qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et quitta la pièce. Gabriel observa son ami, il se sentit désarmé et désolé. Il jeta son regard vers Dean. Si un seul pouvait comprendre et aider Castiel, c'était son meilleur ami. Alors il n'attendit pas plus non plus, et quitta la pièce.

Restèrent uniquement les deux amis.

.

Dean savait qu'il n'y avait rien à rajouter pour ce soir, alors il s'installa sur le deuxième lit. Castiel le regarda faire, même si la colère et la tristesse étaient présentes, savoir son ami ici l'apaisait. Alors il s'installa sur son propre lit et s'y allongea sous les couvertures.  
Aucun des deux ne parla, mais Dean savait que Castiel appréciait sa présence ici.

De son côté, Castiel, essaya de se calmer, de penser au moment dans la salle de bain, de la chaleur de son corps près du sien, de la présence de Dean à ses côtés, de leur relation ambigüe, sans penser à la présence et aux nombreux toucher de Aaron sur son corps.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce qui c'était passé lors de cette fameuse soirée de bal pouvait être pris en compte encore ou si Dean pouvait s'intéresser à Aaron. Il soupira lentement et écouta la respiration de son ami. La régularité de celle-ci lui confirma son sommeil.

Castiel hésita un instant puis sortit lentement de son lit, dans le plus grand des silences. Il observa Dean dormir, éclairé seulement par la lune.  
Il se mordit la lèvre et s'allongea lentement à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait, si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais il aimait réellement être près de lui, il avait besoin de se sentir mieux, et il n'y avait rien de tel que Dean pour cela.  
Et Dean dut le sentir également, car Castiel put sentir des bras l'entourer et le serrer contre lui. Il soupira d'aise lentement, se blottit mieux contre lui, et oublia tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils auraient bien le temps d'en discuter.

Il s'endormit ainsi dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, paisible.

.

Le réveil fut cela dit bien moins paisible. Ce fut le téléphone de Dean qui le réveilla, sonnant dans sa poche. Il n'était déjà absolument pas quelqu'un du matin, mais se faire réveiller par un téléphone était encore plus atroce. Il grogna lentement, alors qu'il sentit la main de Dean lui caresser les cheveux et il entendit sa voix endormie.

\- 'llo ?

\- Hey Dean ! T'es pas rentré cette nuit, j'm'inquiète, tu t'es pas perdu et endormi dans le couloir ?

Castiel grimaça en reconnaissant la voix et le rire d'Aaron. C'était encore pire. Il prit le téléphone de Dean.

\- Il dort avec moi, maintenant, lâche-le.

Il raccrocha sans attendre et balança le téléphone sur son lit.

\- Mm… Mon Castiel grognon du matin, ça me manquait.

Castiel grogna une nouvelle fois pour mieux se blottir dans ses bras, il n'était absolument pas l'heure pour se lever. Et ça, peu importe l'heure.

Castiel ne bougea pas d'un long moment, se rendormant presque, jusqu'à sentir un frisson le parcourir alors qu'il sentit la main de Dean caresser le bas de son dos, touchant sa peau au passage. Il glissa son visage dans son cou et déposa un rapide baiser endormi sur sa peau. Il n'y avait rien de tel que de se réveiller dans ses bras. D'autant qu'il était bien trop dans les vapes pour réfléchir à ce qui l'avait contrarié la veille.

\- Tu sais qu'il faut se lever pour aller en cours ?

La voix endormie de Dean était à tomber.

\- Mm… Non

\- Mmm… Si.

Dean embrassa son front lentement, remontant sa main sous son t-shirt lentement. Castiel frissonna lentement, il se colla d'autant plus à lui et murmura doucement son prénom près de son oreille.  
Dean le retourna soudainement pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Castiel se mordit la lèvre, regardant l'homme le surplombant. Il se sentit instantanément réveillé. Il sentit des mains se glisser sous son haut et caresser ses hanches lentement, il soupira lentement d'aise en glissant ses propres mains dans son dos puis sa nuque.

Le châtain embrassa lentement le long de sa mâchoire, puis recula un peu son visage. Ils se fixèrent intensément jusqu'à ce que le regard Dean se dirige sur ses lèvres. Il glissa sa main sur son ventre le faisant frissonner. Castiel plia sa jambe afin de se rapprocher encore plus de lui.

\- Dean…

Le dit Dean lui fit un sourire en coin avant de se pencher vers ses lèvres.

\- Cassiiiiie c'est l'heuuuuuure !

\- Put-

Gabriel entra en trombe dans sa chambre, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux hommes.

\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Enfin même si ça semble évident. Woaw j'vous ai pas laissé hier pour que tu profites de mon Cassie !

Dean se releva directement, il se recula très rapidement, en panique.

\- Cas. Je... Merde. Je suis vraiment désolé !

Castiel s'assit rapidement en voyant celui-ci se diriger vers la porte.

\- Dean attends !

\- Non, vraiment, désolé.

Il quitta la pièce sans plus attendre laissant Castiel et Gabriel seuls.

.

Castiel avait essayé de rattraper son ami, mais impossible de le trouver. Gabriel n'avait pas arrêté de s'excuser depuis, chose inutile vu qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'avait juste pas compris pourquoi Dean était parti si subitement, le moment était parfait, et c'était vu briser en dix secondes.

Il était malgré tout allé en cours, même si son humeur ne l'encourageait pas. D'autant qu'il ne savait même pas les cours que Dean avait. Il attendit avec impatience dans la salle, malheureusement il ne vint pas. Il s'affala lentement sur sa table alors que Gabriel lui tapota le bras en soutien.

Le cours passa très lentement au goût du brun, ne repensant qu'à son réveil, sentant la frustration qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour que Dean fuît comme ça.

La matinée se passa sans qu'il ne croise son « ami ». Il partit sous l'arbre de l'autre jour, seul. Il ne voulait pas de Gabriel et de son énergie débordante. Et quelque part il espérait que Dean viendrait par ici.

Il regarda son plat un long moment, n'ayant absolument aucune envie de manger. Il finit par relever le regard, et par un heureux hasard, il vit Dean passer au loin. Son regard ne le lâcha pas d'une miette, jusqu'à ce que Dean finisse par se retourner et croiser son regard. Une seconde, ce fut la seule seconde qu'il lui accorda avant de tourner la tête et partir rejoindre Benny et Aaron. Il vit également Aaron poser sa main dans le bas du dos de Dean pour le rapprocher de lui. Cela lui serra le cœur.

Castiel baissa la tête et rapprocha ses jambes de son torse. Il laissa glisser sa tête entre ses jambes et retint ses larmes. L'unique fois où Dean l'avait fui, c'était après le bal. Et il s'en était suivit presque trois mois sans se voir ni se parler. Il serra fort les bras autour de ses jambes, il espéra que ça ne serait pas le cas cette fois-ci.

Il releva le regard quand il se sentit un peu calmé de sa douleur et tourna la tête vers la table de Dean. Malgré tout son cœur se pinça une nouvelle fois, Aaron était très collé à Dean, ne se gênant pas pour être tactile, et Dean ne réagissait pas, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Il voulut détourner son regard plein de larmes quand il croisa celui questionneur de Benny. Il se mordit la lèvre, essuya ses yeux puis se leva pour fuir à son tour.

.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre et décida d'y passer le reste de la journée. Il n'avait pas le cœur de voir Dean le fuir pour en plus aller dans les bras d'un autre. Heureusement pour lui, il ne manquait que le cours de sport.

Il passa alors l'après-midi dans son lit, ne répondant pas ni aux messages ni aux appels de Gabriel. Il lui envoya juste un message « Ca va. Fatigué, je vais dormir ». Et Gabriel comprit le message « ne viens pas ».

Il en profita pour lire, encore et encore, cela occupait suffisamment son esprit pour ne pas réfléchir.

La nuit tombante, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Il posa son livre et observa la porte. Gabriel n'était pas du genre à toquer, et personne ne venait jamais le voir. Vu comment Dean l'avait fui, il ne risquait pas d'être derrière sa porte. Il hésita un instant, espérant quelque part que la personne était parti en n'ayant pas eu de réponse, mais il entendit de nouveau toquer.

Il décida finalement d'aller ouvrir la porte. Il fut réellement surpris de voir apparaître Benny, pas forcément très à l'aise d'ailleurs…

\- B...Benny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'peux rentrer ?

\- Euh… Oui oui…

Il s'écarta, laissant rentrer le jeune homme. Il le suivit du regard alors qu'il fermait la porte. Il lui montra sa chaise et s'assit en face sur son lit. Aucun des deux ne parla, ils avaient beau s'entendre et avoir travaillé ensemble à plusieurs reprises, ils n'en étaient pas à un stade de discussion sérieuse dans une chambre.

\- C'est quoi le problème ?

Castiel le regarda, toujours étonné.

\- De... De quoi tu parles Benny ?

\- Entre toi et Dean, y'a un problème. Je t'ai vu ce midi, j'ai vu son état aujourd'hui. Et franchement, Aaron est sympa, mais ça m'énerve de voir ce qu'il se passe entre eux.

Il se mordit la joue.

\- Ce qu'il se passe... entre eux ?

L'avantage de cette conversation, c'est qu'il en saura peut-être un peu plus sur la relation entre les garçons.

\- Ouais, clairement, Aaron est intéressé par Dean.

\- …

\- En même temps il s'intéresse à tous les hommes.

\- … Et Dean ?

Benny le regarda, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est à toi de répondre à ma question de base ? Que s'est-il passé ? Aaron m'a dit qu'hier t'avait piqué une crise d'hystérie, chose que j'ai du mal à croire en te connaissant, et il m'a dit que Dean devrait vite rentrer au vu de tes paroles. Puis finalement il n'est pas rentré, et ce matin il est arrivé complètement mal et s'est laissé embarquer avec Aaron.  
Alors je repose ma question, que s'est-il passé ?

Castiel avait ouvert grand les yeux en entendant ce long discours. Autant parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre Benny autant parler, que par ce qu'Aaron avait dit.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, reprenant sa respiration, puis se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'il devait répondre.

\- Je... Je n'aime pas Aaron.

\- Et je pense que c'est réciproque.

Castiel passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Son comportement hier m'a énervé, Gabriel m'a agacé et Dean... Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Il ne se voyait pas lui dire « Dean m'a frustré », Benny n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir.

\- Il se peut que je me sois un peu énervé, et Dean a décidé de rester avec moi la nuit. Et ce matin... Enfin…

Castiel se mit à rougir en repensant à ce moment.

\- Il est parti sans raison.

\- Sans raison ?

\- Gabriel est rentré, et il est parti d'un coup.

\- Mm.

Il se mordit la langue, il devait revenir sur le sujet.

\- Et Dean et Aaron alors... ?

\- Dean lui porte un intérêt, mais je doute que ça soit le même que le sien.

\- Mais… Tu penses que l'intérêt de Dean peut augmenter ?

\- Franchement ? Je ne le connais pas assez pour le dire. Toi seul peux répondre à la question.

Castiel baissa la tête et serra les poings.

\- Mais je pense qu'il tient tellement plus à toi.

\- Mm

\- Il faut que tu parles avec lui, vraiment.

\- Il ne veut pas me voir…

\- Et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- … Non.

\- Alors va le voir

Benny se leva, il ne savait pas s'il avait résolu le problème ou même juste aidé, mais il avait fait de son mieux. Ce n'était pas son habitude de discuter comme ça, mais il avait vu la détresse des deux garçons, leurs amours débordants, alors il avait voulu agir.

Il décoiffa Castiel et parti vers la porte.

\- Attends !

Castiel se leva, attrapa quelque chose et alla vers lui.

\- Déjà... Merci.

Benny lui fit un signe de tête.

Castiel lui tendit le téléphone de Dean.

\- Il a oublié ça ce matin... Tu peux lui donner ?

Le nouvel ami lui sourit, mais ne prit pas le téléphone et sorti de sa chambre.

\- Débrouille toi avec, ça te fera une bonne excuse pour aller le voir !

Il voulut s'exprimer, mais il vit bien que Benny n'en ferait rien. Il l'observa partir et ferma la porte. Il se laissa glisser contre elle et regarda le téléphone. Benny avait raison. Il devait discuter avec lui et ne pas rester séparé une nouvelle fois.

.

Il hésita un long moment puis se décida à bouger. Il se leva, prit sa veste et sorti lentement de sa chambre. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien, craignant de se faire rejeter, il se mit à regretter de s'être laissé emporter ce matin. Mais il devait y aller, il devait le voir et lui parler, au moins pour s'excuser.

Il prit malgré tout son temps mais finit par arriver devant la chambre des trois hommes. Il inspira fortement et toqua.

Il entendit du mouvement derrière la porte, le judas s'ouvrir et se fermer, puis d'autres bruits, plus fins, à type de vêtements.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il vit Aaron, torse nu, le pantalon à moitié ouvert. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil dans la chambre et vu Dean, de dos, et également torse nu.

Aaron sortit complètement de la chambre et ferma la porte.

Castiel le regarda, le cœur lourd et douloureux. Il se sentit pâlir.

\- Désolé de l'accueil, mais disons que nous étions… un peu occupés avec Dean.

Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux, il regarda sa tenue de nouveau, cherchant à trouver une autre explication que celle évidente. Il remonta à son visage et vit le sourire plus qu'explicite d'Aaron.

\- Tu veux quoi du coup ? J'aimerais bien y retourner pour continuer notre affaire.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, aucun mot n'arriva à sortir, les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Il laissa tomber le téléphone de Dean par terre, il n'attendit pas plus et partit très rapidement. Il entendit au fond le rire d'Aaron alors qu'il récupérait le téléphone.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il se sentait perdu, il avait envie de tout fuir et tout abandonner. Il descendit les escaliers pour se diriger dans le parc, en bas des escaliers il rentra dans quelqu'un.

Castiel bafouilla une excuse, les mots avaient définitivement du mal et continua à avancer, mais son bras fut attraper avant de pouvoir partir.

\- Castiel ?

Il releva son regard plein de larmes vers l'homme devant lui, Benny. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Il détacha son bras violemment et repartit rapidement. Il entendit à peine son nom être prononcé de nouveau par Benny.

.

Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air, il ne sait pas comment il pourrait affronter le regard de Dean les prochains jours. Il songea à appeler Gabriel, mais il savait que celui-ci s'en mêlerait.

Il s'assit près d'un arbre, dans l'herbe. Il posa sa tête contre l'arbre et profita de l'air frais de la nuit pour se calmer.

Il aimait Dean, ce n'était pas un secret, mais il souhaitait avant tout son bonheur. Et si son bonheur était avec un autre, il ferait avec.

C'est au moment où il se sentit un tantinet mieux que son téléphone se mit à sonner. Une fois en main il vit le nom de son ami inscrit dessus. Il prit une grande inspiration et décrocha.

\- Oui ?

\- Cas ?! Ca va ? Benny m'a dit qu'il t'avait croisé en larmes ! Je suis allé à ta chambre, mais tu n'y étais pas. T'es où ?

Castiel fit un mini sourire, il aimait savoir que Dean s'inquiétait pour lui.

\- Si c'est pour aujourd'hui… Je…

\- Dean. Ca va. Tu fais ce que tu veux, et je comprends mieux.

S'il était avec Aaron, il l'avait forcément confondu avec lui. Dean avait souvent du mal à tout mettre en place au réveil.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- C'est... C'est bien pour toi.

\- Comment ça ? Tu es où ?

\- Je suis fatigué Dean, je te laisse d'accord ?

\- Non Cas, je te laisserais pas dans cet état, je resterais devant ta porte toute la nuit s'il faut, mais je veux te voir.

\- Va dormir, je vais bien, j'ai eu… Une mauvaise nouvelle, c'est tout.

\- Cas...

\- A plus tard Dean.

Il raccrocha immédiatement. Il rangea son téléphone et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il renferme ses émotions comme il le faisait régulièrement, qu'ils les mettent au fond de sa tête, de son cœur pour pouvoir voir Dean sans souffrir. Il l'avait déjà fait plus d'une fois, pour se protéger ou pour protéger le Winchester de ses sentiments. Il resta une bonne heure dans cette position quand il commença à sentir le sommeil. Il se leva et reparti dans sa chambre, un peu plus serein qu'avant.

.

En y entrant, il vit un petit mot de Dean qu'il avait dû glisser sous la porte.

« J'espère que tu vas mieux, envoie moi un message quand tu es rentré, j'aimerais être rassuré... Je suis là pour toi si tu veux en parler. Dean »

Il sourit légèrement, et prit son téléphone pour le prévenir. Il savait que Dean ne viendrait pas le voir.

Il se changea et parti dans son lit. Aujourd'hui fut une journée éprouvante pour lui, il avait beaucoup souffert. Il allait apprendre à vivre face à ce nouveau couple, il savait qu'il en souffrirait forcément. Mais il avait avant tout besoin de son ami, et pour ça, il allait devoir l'accepter.

Il soupira, se forçant à penser à leurs périodes d'amitiés plus qu'aux évènements tels que le matin, et se laissa tomber dans le sommeil pour une nuit qui promettait d'être agitée.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Voilà pour le dernier chapitre. Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire. Et désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis personnels.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews et vos favs !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Castiel se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit directement. Il avait le souffle coupé, les cheveux humides, la peau moite. Ce réveil en sursaut ne fut pas le seul de sa nuit, les cauchemars avaient hanté sa nuit. Mais cette fois c'était un peu différent, un bruit l'avait réveillé. Il regarda autour de lui ne sachant pas trop d'où cela venait, puis le bruit se reproduit. Il regarda la porte et gémit doucement. Il était trop tôt par rapport à son réveil habituel.

Les coups continuant à retentir, il se leva finalement et ouvrit lentement la porte.

La vision de Dean lui fit revivre ses nombreux cauchemars d'un coup, il posa sa main sur son cœur, et s'écarta de la porte. Il avait vraiment pris la décision de ne pas laisser les derniers évènements prendre le dessus.

Il ferma la porte doucement sans regarder Dean, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Dean dut le sentir, car Castiel vit deux bras arriver de son dos et le serrer. Il se retrouva coller au torse de son ami, le souffle de ce dernier se répercutant dans son cou. Castiel se mordit la lèvre, se détesta de ressentir autant d'émotions, le détesta un très court instant de lui faire subir ça, puis finalement glissa ses mains sur les siennes.

Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, sans prononcer un mot, quand Castiel décida de bouger, et tourna de manière à être face à Dean, il avait espéré que ça ferait lâcher son ami, mais au contraire, il le serra encore plus près de lui, et embrassa sa joue lentement.

Castiel ne sut pas quoi faire de ses mains, il hésita à les poser sur son torse, puis choisi ses bras, s'évitant trop de tentation.

\- Dean… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… ?

\- J'ai passé une nuit affreuse, je savais que tu n'allais pas bien et tu ne voulais pas de moi. Je ne pouvais pas plus attendre.

\- Tu passes du tout ou rien…

\- Je sais, désolé. Ce qui c'était passé n'aurait jamais dû arriver, et du coup j'ai fui. Mais tu me manques trop.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur son front.

Castiel se sentit vraiment mal en entendant ses mots. Il regrettait la veille. Ces derniers jours faisaient partis des plus intenses, et Dean regrettait.

Il serra ses mains sur le t-shirt de Dean et respira un grand coup. Il n'avait jamais autant respiré profondément que ces derniers jours.

\- Cas... ?

\- Ca va, ça ira.

\- Je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout…

Il fit un petit signe pour approuver. Il pouvait au moins être un peu honnête.

\- Mais je t'assure que c'est mieux pour toi

\- Ca ne sera jamais mieux pour moi que tu me mentes ou me caches des choses

\- Mm

Castiel frissonna, les doigts de Dean lui caressaient lentement le long de son dos pour tenter de le « détendre ». Il retient sa respiration alors que Dean le fixait intensément, son regard plein de luxure.

\- Dean… Tu… Tu devrais arrêter alors…

Il secoua la tête.

\- Désolé… !

Il commença à retirer sa main jusqu'à ce que Castiel lui bloque son mouvement.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre en voyant son Dean froncer des sourcils. Il savait qu'il était indécis, mais son désir d'avoir Dean contre lui, le touchant, le rassurant, était bien trop plaisant.

.

Puis il posa son front contre son torse.

\- Dean... Je suis perdu… Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Il sentit une main de se glisser dans ses cheveux et lui caresser lentement la tête.

Dean essaya à maintes reprises de commencer une phrase, mais il ne savait pas par quoi dire.

Castiel se recula au bout d'un instant, quittant ses bras.

\- Cas… Je…

\- Je sais que j'ai tout gâché en venant ici… Mais nous arrivions à discuter avant, j'aimerais que nous redevenions comme avant…

\- Moi non.

Le brun se décomposa à cette réponse.

\- Non Cas ! Bien sûr que je veux qu'on redevienne proche ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Je voudrais juste que certaines choses changent

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je…

\- Cassiiiiiiiiiie !

Les deux garçons sursautèrent.

\- Putain mais pourquoi il arrive toujours au mauvais moment lui ?

Dean embrassa le front de Castiel.

.

-Hey Cassie ! Pourquoi t'as bloqué ta porte ? Bouge tes fesses je te rappelle qu'on a exam là !

\- … Qu-Quoi ?!

Castiel regarda vers la porte, paniqué. Il avait complètement oublié, les jours précédant l'avait tellement perturbé qu'il en avait oublié son examen.

Il lâcha soudainement Dean et se changea devant lui puis se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires.

\- Cassiiiiiiiiiiie~

\- J'arrive !

\- On se rejoint là-bas !

\- Je, désolé, il faut que j'y aille.

\- T'inquiète Cas... On se voit plus tard.

Castiel lui fit un signe de tête, et se mit à l'observer. Il ne put empêcher son cerveau divaguer et de ce fait, d'oublier de nouveau son examen.

\- Cas ? Faut que t'y ailles.

\- Oui !

Il secoua sa tête pour arrêter de le regarder et se dépêcha de se diriger vers la porte. Il fut retenu et retourner par Dean. Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il sentit des douces lèvres chaudes se poser au coin des siennes. Les deux garçons rougirent, Dean ne visait définitivement pas là.

\- ... Je... Mm. Bon courage pour ton examen

\- M-Merci

Rouge comme jamais, Castiel parti à regret à son examen, ne manquant pas de remercier un millier de fois Gabriel, oubliant presque la nouvelle interruption de son ami dans un moment important.

.

Le midi arriva, Castiel finit finalement de son examen, la tête complètement en vrac, le cerveau en bouilli, mais plutôt satisfait de lui. Il posa sa copie et regarda autour de lui, il faisait partie des derniers, Gabriel était parti il y a déjà bien longtemps pour aller manger.

Il sortit de la pièce en remettant bien son sac sur son épaule puis décida d'aller à la cafétéria. Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas fait de repas et n'avait rien acheté. Il commença à partir lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras.

\- Cas

Il se retourna et croisa une magnifique paire d'yeux verts.

\- Dean ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis venu voir comment s'était passé ton exam.

Castiel lui sourit légèrement. Il regarda rapidement la main de Dean qui descendit dans la sienne. Il préféra l'enlever lentement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Dean avait quelqu'un, il n'était plus seul.

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense que ça c'est bien passé.

\- Oh.

\- Oh quoi ?

\- Ca c'est une phrase qui signifie que tu es suffisamment satisfait de toi.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma. Il n'avait certainement pas tort. Dean lui fit un sourit charmeur, il adorait toucher juste.

\- Je suis content pour toi. Tu viens manger avec nous ?

Castiel suivit du regard le geste son ami et vu Benny.

\- Y'a que vous deux ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux du monde en plus ? Gabriel… ?

Dean grimaça en prononçant ce nom.

\- Non Gabe est déjà parti manger, il a fini bien plus tôt.

\- … Ah

\- Mais t'es sûr que je ne vais pas vous gêner ?

\- Certain.

Il vit Dean refaire un geste pour retenter de prendre sa main mais prit les devants et la mit dans sa poche. Le châtain ne vit pas que le geste était volontaire et fit un signe de main à Benny puis ils avancèrent vers l'extérieur.

.

\- Attends je dois passer à la cafet, j'ai rien pour aujourd'hui…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Castiel le regarda, surpris. Dean haussa un sourcil.

\- T'as cru que j'me doutais pas que t'allais sortir en dernier et que tu aurais à peine le temps de manger avant de continuer la journée ?

\- … Je ne suis pas sorti dernier.

Benny et Dean se mirent à rire, et Castiel se renfrogna. Dean embrassa sa tempe et sortirent.

.

\- Mm… Dean…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais qu'il va falloir parler de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ?

Dean feinta l'incompréhension.

\- De ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin… Et hier… Et…

\- Oui, stop, j'ai compris. Mm… Plus tard ok ? Mangeons tranquillement d'abord

Cas se mordit la lèvre, frustré et toujours dans l'incompréhension. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec Dean. Il lui faisait bien trop tourner la tête.  
Mais il se laissa guider par lui malgré tout.

.

Ils s'installèrent alors à une table et Dean lui sortit tout ce qu'il fallait. Ils mangèrent lentement, discutant de tout et de rien.

\- En fait Castiel

Le dit Castiel et Dean regardèrent Benny d'un même mouvement.

\- Dean voulait te proposer mais il ne se lance pas et on va bientôt partir.

Castiel jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Dean et revint sur Benny.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- On a entrainement après les cours pour se préparer au match. Ca te dit venir nous voir ?

\- Ah ? Oh… Je... Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas déranger. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit ma place.

Et il savait parfaitement qu'il allait surtout se délecter du corps de Dean se mouvant, il aurait réellement du mal à se contrôler.

\- Ca me ferait plaisir que tu viennes…

\- Je...

Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- D'accord.

\- Cool !

Dean tapota son épaule, et laissa glisser sa main le long de son dos.

\- Va falloir qu'on aille en cours Dean

\- Tu as moins de cours en commun avec moi qu'au départ

\- J'ai noté aussi, mais demain on passe la journée ensemble

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, déposa un long baiser sur son front et se leva.

\- On se voit plus tard alors

Castiel regarda les deux amis partir ensemble.

.

Lui avait son après-midi de libre, il allait en profiter pour travailler et se reposer un peu.

Il ne devait absolument pas penser à ce qu'il c'était passé le matin. Il se leva, et partit en direction de la bibliothèque.

Malheureusement sa tranquillité fut de courte durée.

\- Gaaaab, lâche moi, je dois y aller.

Il avait vraiment voulu travailler à la bibliothèque, mais Gabriel s'ennuyait et l'avait malheureusement rejoint. Il avait tenté un temps de travailler quand même, mais la présence de son ami et l'agitation qu'il provoquait l'avait fait partir plus tôt que prévu. Il ne souhaitait pas être exclu de la bibliothèque à cause du bruit incessant qu'il provoquait.

Alors ils étaient parti se balader, Gabriel avait voulu chercher de quoi se « nourrir », et l'avait embarqué dans un magasin de bonbons, il prit un temps fou, suivit par un Castiel qui ne cessait de regarder l'heure.

Et lorsque celle-ci se rapprocha de celle de l'entrainement, Gabriel n'avait pas encore passé la caisse et continuait d'embarquer Castiel un peu partout.  
Mais ce dernier se débattit légèrement.

\- Allez Gab, lâche moi, je dois y aller.

\- Oui oui~ On y va on y va !

\- On ?

Castiel arrêta de gigoter et regarda son ami.

\- On. Tu ne pensais pas que je n'allais pas en profiter pour venir avec toi et observer les hommes et les pom-pom-girls ?

\- …

Il soupira légèrement. Mais après tout avoir un ami avec lui sera un bon soutien.

\- De toute façon je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, alors dépêche-toi de passer aux caisses, nous sommes déjà en retard là.

Il se mordilla la lèvre d'impatience.

\- Il n'y aura que nous deux alors ?

\- Je… Je crois

\- Tu crois ?

Gabriel finit de payer et sortit en embarquant Castiel qui ne se fit pas prier.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit, mais... Enfin... Peut-être qu'il y aura Aaron après tout...

\- Aaron ?

\- Mm... Son... Petit ami ?

Gabriel le stoppa net.

\- Son quoi ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

\- Après ce que j'ai vu l'autre jour, tu veux me faire quoi qu'il a un petit ami ?

\- Après ce que moi j'ai vu l'autre jour, oui, il semblerait. Mais arrêtons là, c'est déjà assez dur…

Le brun le contourna et partit rapidement, direction l'école et le gymnase. Son ami le suivit sans plus insister, mais assez perplexe, et prêt à tout pour le défendre et faire réagir le Winchester.

.

Ils finirent par entrer dans le gymnase, Castiel tenta d'être discret vu qu'ils étaient en retard. Mais être avec Gabriel empêcha une quelconque discrétion, faisant relever quelques têtes, notamment celle de Dean qui plongea son regard directement dans celui de Castiel. Ils restèrent un court instant sans bouger, avant que Gabriel attrape le bras de son ami pour l'embarquer vers l'estrade. Aucun n'eut vraiment le temps de voir les sourcils froncés de Dean les observant.

\- Hey Cas !

Ce denier releva les yeux, n'appréciant pas entendre ce surnom dans la bouche d'un autre, et encore moins dans celle d'Aaron.

\- Tu viens voir _**mon**_ Dean jouer ? Tu viens t'asseoir avec moi ?

Aaron lui fit un sourire en coin en tapotant le siège à côté de lui. Gabriel nota les poings de Castiel se serrer fortement, il lui en attrapa un pour le détendre un minimum et l'embarqua plus loin.

\- Nop il est avec moi aujourd'hui.

Castiel s'installa sur un siège, la tête légèrement basse, il sentit la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule.

\- Allez Cassie, lève la tête et souris. T'es là pour voir Dean, non ? Ignore l'autre naze.

\- Mm

Gabriel lui fit un câlin et embrassa sa joue lorsqu'ils entendirent un « Winchester ! Concentre-toi bon sang ! »

Castiel leva instantanément les yeux lorsqu'il vit une demi-seconde un regard noir. Il fronça les sourcils, puis s'installa mieux. Gabriel avait raison, il était là pour Dean, il devait être content pour Dean, alors il resterait là et aller profiter.

Alors il se mit à fixer Dean, ignorant les sons d'encouragement d'Aaron qui lui tordait le ventre. Il était vraiment ravi que son ami soit là, il se sentait un peu rassuré et soutenu. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule non sans continuer de regarder Dean. Il se mordit la lèvre, il était vraiment très sexy.

.

Il observa un long moment Dean, ne loupant absolument aucun geste qu'il effectuait, ou presque en tout cas. Il échappait à son corps uniquement quand Gabriel lui parlait.

Gabriel qui se pencha d'ailleurs, proche de son oreille pour lui murmurer.

\- Dean ne regarde que toi, c'est mignon !

Castiel sourit timidement, le rouge montant sur ses joues. Il avait cru noter aussi ses nombreux regards tournés vers lui. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda Gabriel.

\- T'es sûr que c'est pour moi et pas pour Aaron... ?

\- Certain.

Son sourire ne fit que timidement augmenter. Il fut tellement perturbé qu'il entendit à peine la pause de l'entrainement être sifflée.

\- Et il se fait souvent reprendre, tu le perturbes, c'est certain.

Cas rougit d'autant plus, bafouilla quelques mots, et fut attraper brusquement par le bras. Il grimaça et releva le regard.

\- D-Dean ?

Castiel ne comprit pas, il avait l'air en colère, tendu, et lançait des regards noirs à Gabriel.

\- Viens.

Il sentit Dean lui tirer légèrement le bras, il se leva sans même comprendre et le suivit alors qu'il l'entraina dans un couloir du gymnase éloigné de tout le monde.

\- Ok, Dean, stop.

Castiel s'arrêta, forçant l'arrêt à Dean aussi, celui-ci se retourna, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il le regarda, inquiet, il l'avait rarement vu dans cet état.

\- Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi c'est lui que tu as choisi ?

Dean le bloqua contre le mur et se rapprocha de son corps.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis…

\- Ca me fait mal de te voir avec…

Le châtain glissa ses mains dans son dos et le serra fort contre lui. Il embrassa sa tempe et profita de l'étonnement de Castiel pour embrasser tout son visage, se rapprochant dangereusement de ses lèvres.

Castiel sentit un frisson le gagner, il se mordit instantanément les lèvres et tourna la tête vers le fond du couloir. Il aperçut immédiatement Aaron au fond de celui-ci, cherchant dans les alentours où pouvoir se trouver son petit ami.  
Et Castiel réalisa, il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean lui faire ça, ni à lui, ni à Aaron.  
Alors qu'il sentit le souffle de Dean chatouiller ses lèvres, et ses mains toujours contre lui, il les attrapa pour l'arrêter.

\- Dean, stop.

Il attrapa son regard du sien.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit, et je n'ai pas le droit. Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer, pas dans cette situation !

\- Cette situation, quelle situation ? A cause de Gabriel ?

\- Gabriel ? Quel est le rapport ? Je parle de toi et Aaron. Tu ne peux pas jouer sur deux tableaux Dean

Dean écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je... Même si j'aime, je ne peux pas te laisser continuer à me toucher comme ça si t'es avec lui… Fais un choix, lui ou moi.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, il se sentit bête. Il s'apprêta à répondre quand un « WINCHESTER ! » se fit entendre au loin. Il regarda rapidement vers le stade avant de retourner son visage vers Castiel.

Ce dernier profita de cette distraction pour enlever les mains de Dean de son corps et le repousser.

Castiel se mit à courir vers la sortie alors que Dean se fit attraper par un de ses coéquipiers et se fit embarquer de force.

\- Cas ! Lâchez- moi !

.

Le brun n'entendit rien de plus et partit rapidement pour s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il la ferma à clé et se laissa glisser contre la porte.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas craquer. Il n'avait pas compris comment il était en arrivé là. Tout avait été trop rapide. Il aimait Dean, plus que tout, il avait vraiment cru qu'il avait voulu lui faire sa déclaration au bal, et avec son comportement actuel, cela lui semblait logique. Pourtant Dean était avec un autre.

Il ne reconnaissait pas son ami, le voir de jouer sur deux tableaux n'était pas son genre.

Il était tellement affectif, délicat, honnête... C'était incompréhensible de le voir faire ce genre de choses.

Mais la vérité était pourtant là.

Il rapprocha ses genoux de son torse et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses genoux. Il se laissa submerger par sa tristesse mais aussi sa culpabilité. Il aurait dû l'arrêter dès le départ, il n'aurait pas dû profiter. Et maintenant il l'avait repoussé, pour la seconde fois en peu de temps.

Il serra fort ses genoux et ne bougea plus.

.

Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'entende des coups être frappés à sa porte, d'abord timidement, puis un peu plus brusque après un temps sans réponse.

\- Faut qu'on parle Cas…

\- …

\- Je sais que t'es là.

\- …

\- Tu veux que je dise tout ce que j'ai à te dire dans le couloir ?

\- …

\- Cas... Je veux vraiment te parler…

Castiel soupira, il était bien trop faible face à Dean. Il se leva lentement puis finit par ouvrir la porte. Il fixait le sol, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à le regarder dans les yeux.

Il ferma la porte une fois son ami passé.

\- Ok...

Dean lui prit sa main et l'installa à côté de lui sur le lit.

\- Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins Cas.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre alors que Dean lui releva son menton.

\- D'où tu sors cette histoire d'Aaron ?

\- Je... La dernière fois… Je suis arrivé au mauvais moment…

\- Quelle dernière fois ? Quel moment ?

\- Quand... Quand vous aviez fait l'amour

Les derniers mots étaient étouffés par l'émotion.

\- Hein ?

Dean le regarda, un sourcil levé.

\- Ok.

Il attrapa le visage de Cas et le força à bien le regarder.

\- Écoute-moi bien. Je ne sors pas avec lui, et j'ai encore moins fait l'amour avec ce gars

\- ... Quoi ? Mais.

\- Non y'a pas de mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu crois ça mais c'est n'importe quoi

\- Mais c'est lui qui me l'a dit... Vous étiez quasiment nu… Et puis…. Il…

\- Il quoi ?

\- Il m'a dit que tu étais « son » Dean...

\- Oula. Pas le moins du monde, ce n'est certainement pas à lui que j'appartiens. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi il s'était déshabillé pour ouvrir une porte, c'était donc toi derrière… Mais qu'il est con. Je vais le tuer. Je ne suis pas avec lui, d'accord ?!

Castiel poussa un long soupir de soulagement suivi d'une petite larme très vite essuyée par Dean.

\- Mais par contre d'une certaine manière tu as aussi raison... Je ne peux pas te faire ça, je suis vraiment désolé. Je peux pas faire ça, ni à toi, ni à Gabriel

\- Mais pourquoi tu me parles de lui encore ?

\- Attends. Me dis pas que toi aussi…

\- Moi aussi quoi ?

\- Tu sors avec Gabriel ?

\- Pardon ? Non !

Dean se passa la main sur son visage.

\- Mais alors bon sang, pourquoi est-il autant tactile avec toi ?!

\- Il n'est pas- Mais tu pensais que j'étais avec lui ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu dors avec lui !

\- Avec toi aussi. Et lui c'est dans le lit à côté.

\- …

\- C'est pour ça que tu le détestes tant ?

\- Bien sûr !

Dean se leva brusquement.

\- Tu crois que ça m'amuse de te voir avec un autre mec ? De le voir se coller à toi, à t'embrasser, te toucher, te faire rougir comme tout à l'heure !

Castiel repensa aux fois où il avait rougit en présence de Gabriel et au pourquoi, et se mit évidemment à rougir par réflexe.

\- Tu vois, tu rougis encore !

\- C'est parce que je repense à nos conversations…

\- Et quels étaient vos conversations ? Non parce que s'il te fait rougir à ce point c'est qu'il doit quand même te plaire un minimum.

Dean croisa les bras, Castiel pouvait voir la frustration naître en lui.

\- C'est... Nous parlions toujours de toi à ce moment. Au moment où il nous a surpris… Au fait que tu ne regardais que moi pendant le match…

Castiel le regarda en se mordant la lèvre. Il avait eu envie d'être honnête, mais il ne savait pas vraiment la réaction de son ami.

Dean le fixa intensément, son regard devenant presque noir.

\- Tu veux dire que je te fais rougir ? Et qu'il ne t'intéresse pas du tout ?

\- … Oui ?

.

Dean n'attendit plus une seconde et se jeta sur Castiel le faisant se renverser sur le lit. Il embrassa ses lèvres brusquement, dans un choc peu agréable mais très vite remplacé par un bonheur sans nom. L'attente, le désir, l'amour, la passion tous ces sentiments dans un seul et premier baiser.

Les langues se lièrent, les mains se cherchèrent pour toujours plus de contact. Puis au fur et à mesure le baiser passionnel devint plus tendre et sensuel.

Ils se reculèrent lentement, leurs regards se trouvèrent immédiatement.

Castiel put voir tout l'amour que Dean lui portait, il se redressa lentement pour venir chercher de nouveau ses lèvres, chose pour laquelle Dean ne se fit pas prier. Celles-ci se rencontrèrent bien plus tendrement, avec beaucoup plus de douceur.

Ils se séparèrent de nouveau et Dean posa son front contre le sien, les laissant reprendre leurs respirations.

\- Nous sommes vraiment stupides.

Castiel fit un petit rire.

\- Oui en effet

Le brun observa le visage de son nouveau petit ami, il caressa lentement sa joue puis glissa son index sur le sourire de Dean.

Dean sourit d'autant plus.

\- Je peux rester dormir avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr

Dean s'assit sur les hanches de Castiel et retira lentement son haut. Il releva ses yeux sur le brun qui ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre, sentant même que sa respiration s'était coupée.

\- Il… Il y a un problème ? ... Tu n'aimes pas… ?

Le brun glissa ses mains sur son torse, caressant très lentement. Il se mordit la lèvre et remonta ses yeux plein de désir vers lui.

\- Tu es... Parfait.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rougir, l'un pour avoir osé dire ça, et l'autre pour avoir entendu un si beau compliment.

\- Tu es parfait aussi.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et s'installa à côté, récupérant Castiel dans ses bras.

.

Ils ne parlèrent pas un long moment, profitant uniquement de ce moment entre eux, Castiel respirant tranquillement dans son cou.

Puis il redressa son visage et se retrouva très proche du sien, les nez se frottant l'un l'autre délicatement.

\- Dean..

\- Mm ?

\- Tu.. Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu voulais me dire au bal ?

Dean le regarda, surpris, fit un petit sourire et embrassa chastement ses lèvres.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ça soit intéressant maintenant tu sais..

\- Si ça l'est.

Il rembrassa rapidement ses lèvres, ferma les yeux un instant, pris une longue inspiration et le fixa de nouveau.

\- Je voulais te dire… Mm… Tu sais… Ca fait tellement d'années qu'on se connait, depuis tout petit, on ne se lâche pas, je pense qu'on a passé chacune de nos étapes ensemble. Tu as été là quand j'ai perdu ma mère, tu étais là quand Sam a fugué, et tu étais toujours présent quand on l'a retrouvé à l'hôpital. Tu as toujours soutenu mes choix, même les plus saugrenus. Tu étais également là quand je faisais des cauchemars.

Castiel sourit tendrement.

\- Ma vie est basée sur toi. Et tu peux voir encore aujourd'hui… Je ne suis pas réellement venu pour un diplôme…

Dean se racla un peu la gorge, gêné pour la suite.

\- Je suis vraiment venu uniquement pour toi, tu me manquais beaucoup trop. Puis je ne supporte pas te voir proche d'autres hommes. Je...

Le brun observa ses lèvres se torturer, il les embrassa longuement pour le détendre. Et vit un sourire éclore.

\- C'est certainement un peu bête d'hésiter comme ça au vue de ce qui vient de se passer mais… Je t'aime Cas. Je t'aime tellement, je ne me vois pas vivre une seconde loin de toi, je suis certain que tu es le seul et l'unique amour que j'aurais toute ma vie... Alors, et bien… Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Castiel le serra fortement et fit de grands oui avec sa tête.

\- Oui Dean, évidemment ! Je t'aime tellement...

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et s'embrassèrent avec tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Une fois reculé, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, prêt à démarrer une nouvelle étape de leurs vies ensemble et comblé.

\- Cassiiiiiiie~

\- Je vais vraiment le tuer.


End file.
